La Espera
by Kaeru Rei
Summary: Mi versión de los eventos tras el epílogo de la serie. SasuNaru. Naruto no terminaba de tomar su decisión, y Sasuke estaba esperando.


_**Disclaimer: **__si Naruto me perteneciera, dos terceras partes de los personajes no existiría y el final habría complacido a otro tipo de fans._

**_A/N: _**_Esta es mi contribución (no sé si en otro momento haré otra u otras) al SasuNaru en el contexto del asquerosamente mediocre final de la serie. Epílogo del epílogo, o como quieran verlo. Me sentía muy desmotivada por como acabó todo, pero Naruko me inspiró con un fic suyo (no, ella no sabe que la estoy mencionando aquí); e instó a los y las fans del pairing a reconstruir el lado yaoi del fandom con su versión del final._

**La Espera**

Naruto sabía que casarse con Hinata había sido una mala idea.

Le venía como un pensamiento fugaz ―como un mosquito zumbando alrededor de la cabeza― mientras estaban de novios, pero ―igual que a un mosquito― se lo alejaba de la cabeza rápidamente.

Se le presentó como una sensación de tener el estómago lleno de hielo el día de la boda, pero entonces lo atribuyó a los nervios.

Le pareció una considerable posibilidad la primera vez que Sasuke y él discutieron por el asunto, pero intentó pensar en ello lo menos posible.

Se dio cuenta de que no lo había pensado bien el día que presenció el matrimonio de Sasuke y Sakura, cuando las lágrimas que le brotaron al momento del frío beso reglamentario que Sasuke le dio a su excompañera de equipo le arrancó lágrimas que nada tenían que ver con la emoción; pero se dijo que ya no había marcha atrás.

Lo aceptó como uno de sus mayores errores el día en que se dio cuenta que en realidad era gay, y desde entonces dejó de acostarse con su mujer, pero para entonces su hija ya había nacido.

Se arrepintió profundamente el día que lo discutió con Sasuke, pero igual regresó a su casa a la mañana siguiente, con el corazón lleno de remordimientos y una excusa en los labios. Hinata ni lo cuestionó.

Se disculpó con Sasuke el día en que Sakura le pidió el divorcio, pero él no fue capaz de dar el paso.

Se despertaba cada día en una cama cuyo ocupante femenino ya no estaba, de su lado sólo sábanas frías, pero ella lo amaba… y esa era la razón por la que se habían casado desde el principio: el amor de ella. No había ninguna razón para acabar con un matrimonio cuyas bases habían sido las mismas desde mucho antes de su génesis.

Sin embargo, hasta hoy, Naruto nunca se había sentido _peor_ por su decisión de casarse con una mujer a la que no podía corresponder.

La imagen regresaba a su mente: vívida, cruda, colorida y dolorosa.

Tenía más de diez minutos de gritarle a Boruto que bajara el volumen de la música estridente que estaba haciendo vibrar la loza en la cocina, pero el muchacho simplemente no escuchaba en medio del ruido. Al final había subido las escaleras y abierto la puerta para gritarle a su primogénito un par de cosas cuando la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a él lo hizo detenerse en seco. Cuerpos sudorosos se separaron de golpe, cubriéndose a medias con las sábanas. Sarada se echó a llorar.

―¡Papá! ―le gritó Boruto, el rostro sonrojado de ira, vergüenza y excitación―, ¡Lárgate! ¿Qué te crees que haces entrando en mi habitación sin tocar?

―Es que yo… ―había logrado balbucear él―… la música estaba… y yo… ehmm…

―¡Lárgate! ¡Te odio!, ¿Me oyes? ¡Eres el peor maldito padre de las cinco malditas naciones ninja!

El recuerdo le revolvía el estómago.

¿Cómo decirle a su hijo que se estaba acostando con la hija del amante de su padre? ¿Cómo saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que empezaron a… bueno, a hacerlo?

―Sasuke… ―murmuró Naruto, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos. Se encontraba en el Valle del Fin, sobre la cabeza de la estatua suya que había sustituido a Hashirama, de frente a una versión igualmente colosal de Sasuke en muda piedra―. Te necesito, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué nunca estás?

Pero por supuesto que sabía la respuesta a esa última pregunta. Él también se largaría si no tuviera una oficina y un montón de personas por las cuales velar. ¡Y él que había llegado incluso a preguntarse por qué Sasuke renunció tan fácilmente a la posibilidad de ser hokage!

―Soy un idiota, soy tan idiota… ―se lamentó, deseando poder lanzarse a las aguas y no emerger nunca más. Deseando que Sasuke lo golpeara y le reprochara sus errores, y le recordara cuánto lo odiaba, y lo besara y lo penetrara sin misericordia hasta que todo desapareciera en el mundo excepto ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Sasuke regresó dos meses después. Naruto estaba en la oficina, tratando de combatir la tentación de convertir el Tratado Sobre Las Aguas que estaba leyendo en aviones de papel y lanzarlo por la ventana.<p>

―Perro, Tejón, salgan ―ordenó con calma, y los ANBU obedecieron en seguida. Sasuke, prediciendo sus deseos, cerró la puerta tras ellos.

―¿Dobe?

―Llévame lejos de aquí.

El mangekyou sharingan de Sasuke describió tres círculos perezosos, y pronto sólo eran ellos y una infinidad de cielos que se mezclaban con agua, y nubes a la altura de la rodilla, y pastos suaves como el cabello de Sasuke, y besos lentos, y luego demandantes, y calidez, y placer, y luz, y oscuridad.

―No quiero regresar ―dijo Naruto, minutos (quizás horas) después.

―Hn.

―Boruto y Sarada están teniendo sexo.

Una ceja oscura se alzó con fingido interés.

―¿De verdad te importa tan poco?

―Nada me importa mucho, en realidad.

―¿Yo?

―Hn.

Naruto suspiró.

―A veces… a veces quisiera morir. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

―…

―Recuerdo aquélla vez, la noche que pasamos juntos, desangrándonos bajo las estrellas. Suena ridículamente agradable. Desearía que todo hubiera acabado ahí. Lo arruinamos… yo lo arruiné.

―Hn.

―¿Qué hiciste en tu viaje?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Siempre lo mismo.

Naruto soltó una risa sin humor, quebrada, cargada con el peso de su frustración.

―A veces me pregunto si ves a otra persona… u otras personas, en tus viajes. Tú querías revivir a tu clan, después de todo, ¿no?

―…

―Luego recuerdo que no tengo derecho a quejarme.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo. Ninguna emoción traicionaba sus pupilas negras.

―¿Qué tan grande es el mundo? ―preguntó Naruto después de un rato.

―Mucho.

―¿Infinito?

―Hn.

El silencio se extendió por largos y pacíficos minutos, sólo roto por la rítmica respiración de ambos y el murmullo del agua.

―¿Estás buscando algo, es por eso que te vuelves a ir?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, después de pensarlo detenidamente.

―Entonces debe ser que estás esperando a que algo suceda.

―…

―¿Alguna esperanza?

Sasuke respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire despacio, como saboreando el momento.

―No sé ―respondió al fin.

* * *

><p>La próxima vez que Sasuke abandonaba Konoha, una sombra le salió al paso de entre los árboles.<p>

―Llévame contigo.

Esta vez no era Sakura.

―Ya era hora, usuratonkachi.


End file.
